


Deep Inside

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Horror, M/M, Teenlock, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock deja su amado Londres para irse a vivir al suroeste de Inglaterra, descubriendo que hay algo terrible que habita en la oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic es un intento de historia de Terror, al menos eso esperaba, pero en definitiva una cosa es que te gusten las películas de terror y otra muy diferente escribir algo así, esta basado en la película "Darkness" del 2002 con Anna Paquin, en México fue traducida como "La Séptima Víctima".
> 
> Nota 3: Si te gustan las historias lindas o al menos con finales felices entonces ésta historia no es para ti.
> 
> Nota 4: Este fanfic participa en el reto Halloween del Foro I am Sherlocked.

Sherlock detestaba ese lugar, no había estado de acuerdo en lo más mínimo con el cambio de casa, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar, su padre era arquitecto y Yeovil un pueblo en vías de desarrollo, estaba programada la construcción de un centro comercial, algunos edificios y un fraccionamiento, y su padre trabajaba para un reconocido despacho de arquitectos que había sido el elegido para hacerlo posible.

Tenían apenas dos días de haber llegado y ya extrañaba Londres, él era un chico de Ciudad, quien además amaba el lugar en el que había nacido, le encantaba la vista que tenía en su antigua recámara, desde ahí podía ver el Támesis, la Catedral de San Pablo y el City of London School, que era la escuela a la que asistía, bastaba con cruzar el puente del milenio, el cual le quedaba a escasos 100 metros del edificio en el que vivía, para poder llegar a ella, aquí en cambio su papá tendría que llevarlo en carro por la mañana y regresarse caminando por la tarde, pero tardaría casi media hora en llegar, pues además de todo su casa se encontraba a las afueras del centro de Yeovil, ahí todo era campo y la casa más cercana estaba a 150 metros.

Sherlock acostumbraba bajar al támesis y tomar muestras del río, también le agradaba sentarse en alguna de las bancas que estaban frente a su edificio y observar a la gente, le gustaba deducirla mientras pasaba, eso le ayudaba a relajarse cuando se encontraba aburrido o frustrado, su madre le había prometido que en Yeovil podría encontrar varios insectos y diferentes tipos de plantas, sin embargo lo único que había visto eran hormigas, arañas y gusanos que bien podría encontrarlos en cualquier parque de Londres, el pequeño Holmes estaba frustrado y enojado.

Su papá lo vio sentado en el pasto en la parte trasera de su casa con cara de pocos amigos y abrazándose las piernas. 

—Deberías darle una oportunidad –le dijo Siger a su hijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. 

—Aquí no hay nada ni remotamente interesante.

—Vamos Sherlock, apenas llevamos aquí dos días y casi no has salido de tu habitación –Sherlock lanzó un bufido y recargó su cabeza en las piernas viendo al lado contrario al que se encontraba su padre.

—¿Por qué Mycroft si pudo quedarse? y ¿por qué yo no me pude quedar con él? Estoy muy adelantado para mi edad y en Oxford dijeron que en un año más podían ponerme un tutor y recibirme.

—Mycroft acaba de entrar a trabajar al gobierno y hay muchas expectativas puestas en él, así que debe estar completamente concentrado y el que tú te quedaras con él lo distraería, apenas tienes 13 años.

—Pero sé cuidarme solo.

—Si, pero también eres muy impulsivo e imprudente –contestó Siger con un ligero tono de reproche- tu madre y yo no estaríamos tranquilos.

Sherlock bufó y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas.

—Permítenos disfrutarte al menos dos años más –Siger veía a Sherlock con cariño- Mira Sherlock, Sé que Oxford dijo que estarían encantados de recibirte el próximo año, pero me gustaría esperar un poco más, en dos años Mycroft será mayor de edad, así que si en año y medio demuestras ser responsable comenzaremos los trámites para que te vayas a estudiar a Oxford, pero debes estar consiente de que estarás al cuidado de un tutor al que deberás obedecer en todo y cuando tengas días libres podrás ir a Londres con Mycroft, pero cuando sean vacaciones te quedarás con nosotros –dijo Siger con advertencia- al menos la mayor parte de ellas –mencionó dulcificando el tono y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Sherlock volteó a ver a su padre con mucha ilusión.

—¿En dos años?

—En dos años, tienes mi palabra, pero antes debes demostrar que podemos confiar en ti y dejarte en manos de un tutor…….dos años pasan volando –Sherlock esbozó una ligera sonrisa en los labios- ¿por qué no vas a explorar un poco?

—Mamá me dijo que ahora si debía guardar mi ropa.

—Lo haré yo por ti –contestó Siger en un susurro- tu madre no tiene porque enterarse.

—¿Estas seguro? –respondió Sherlock en un susurro también.

—Por supuesto, además mamá esta muy entretenida en la cocina, estoy seguro de que no se dará cuenta.

Sherlock se puso de pie dándole una sonrisa a su padre.

—Gracias.

Sherlock estuvo fuera cerca de dos horas y lo único interesante que había encontrado era una libélula azúl, nunca había visto una de ese color, al regresar a casa su madre lo mando a bañar y a arreglar sus cosas de la escuela antes de bajar a cenar, ya que al día siguiente comenzaría clases en ese nuevo lugar, a Sherlock no le causaba mucha emoción, venía de una escuela reconocida por ser muy estricta y tener un alto nivel académico, que sumado a su alto coeficiente intelectual hacia que viera a su nueva escuela con muy poco aprecio. 

Al cabo de un rato Sherlock bajó a cenar, odiaba pensar que extrañaba a su hermano, aunque solo fuera para pelear y molestarlo, todo estaba demasiado callado, y la casa se sentía muy fría.

—¿Cariño guardaste tu ropa como te lo pedí? –pregunto Violet a su hijo.

—Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock viendo de reojo a su padre que le hacía un asentamiento de cabeza en señal de que la ropa ya estaba guardada.

—¿Y la guardaste tú? Porque no te vi hacerlo y luego tu padre solo vino y me dijo que habías salido a caminar.

—Si, la guarde antes de salir.

—Sin ayuda de nadie –dijo su madre viéndolo a los ojos y luego volteando a ver a su padre.

Sherlock no sabía que responder y su padre salió a su rescate hablando sobre el próximo eclipse solar que ocurriría en unas semanas, su madre solo sonrió, sabía la complicidad que había siempre entre Sherlock y su padre.

Al día siguiente tal y como Sherlock sabía que ocurriría la escuela fue un fastidio, lo habían adelantado a un nivel medio superior, los maestros no eran malos, al menos no la mayoría de ellos, pero todo lo que estaban viendo eran cosas que él ya sabía y que consideraba básicas, sin ningún nivel de dificultad, en su otra escuela lo metían a materias de niveles más avanzados y además tomaba algunas clases especiales que le significaran un reto, que estuvieran más a la altura de su intelecto, por lo tanto su primer encuentro en la escuela nueva había sido muy aburrido, tal vez dos años no pasarían tan rápido como él había pensado.

Mientras iba caminando a su casa un chico rubio mayor que él se le acercó.

—Hola.

—Hola –Sherlock contestó con un gruñido, no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

—Ayer te vi explorando cerca de mi casa, te acabas de mudar ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Yo vivo en la casa junto a la tuya, ¿sabías que son los primeros en vivir ahí?

—Es una casa nueva ¿que tiene eso de raro?

—Es que la construyeron hace como 10 años y nadie la había comprado y eso que es una casa muy linda.

Sherlock continuó caminando sin hacer caso del chico que iba a su lado con la esperanza de que se cansara y lo dejara en paz.

—Me llamo John Watson, estamos juntos en varias clases –dijo con una sonrisa el niño y le extendió la mano.

Sherlock volteó un instante y lo barrió con la mirada, con solo darle una ojeada se dio cuenta de la vida y milagros del muchacho.

—Sherlock Holmes –Se presento y le dio la mano.

—¿Que tanto hacías? vi que tomabas muestras de la tierra y el pasto.

—Tomo muestras para analizarlos, la tierra puede ser diferente dependiendo de la zona en la que se encuentre, en algunas partes puede ser más sulfurosa, o contener más fósforo, contiene también partículas vegetales y heces de animales que por supuesto dependen de la zona y obviamente del clima.

John lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y para que quieres saber todo eso?

—De grande voy a ser detective y si encuentran alguna víctima o atrapan a algún sospechoso podré saber de donde viene con solo analizar la tierra que se encuentre es sus zapatos.

—¿No sería más fácil preguntarles?

—¿Y si la víctima está muerta? O ¿si el sospechoso se niega a hablar o no sabes si está diciendo la verdad?

—En eso tienes razón.

De pronto John se empezó a reír, “ahí está”, pensó Sherlock, a ese chico le había tomado menos de 10 minutos para empezar a burlarse de él.

—¿Qué? –contestó Sherlock a la defensiva.

—Nada, es solo que creo que eres la primer persona que encuentra algo interesante en éste pueblo.

—Bueno, yo no diría exactamente interesante –contestó el pequeño Holmes sin poder evitar corresponder a la hermosa sonrisa del rubio.

El resto del camino Sherlock le contó sobre algunos de los experimentos que llegó a hacer en Londres, mientras John lo observaba con admiración, cosa que para Sherlock no pasó inadvertida, el camino a casa se les hizo muy corto y quedaron de regresarse juntos todos los días al salir de clases, tal vez esos dos años que lo separaban de Oxford no fueran a estar del todo mal.

Los padres de Sherlock estaban sorprendidos por el cambio en la actitud de su hijo, la escuela le seguía aburriendo pero al menos llegaba de buen humor y al parecer todo era debido a que ahora tenía un amigo. El primer día que Sherlock llegó diciendo que había invitado a un amigo suyo a estudiar su mamá casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando, nunca antes Sherlock se había referido a alguien como “un amigo” ni mucho menos habia mostrado interés por relacionarse con alguna persona. 

Con tan solo dos semanas de conocerse Sherlock y John ya se habían vuelto inseparables, pasaban casi todas las tardes en casa de alguno de ellos o explorando, incluso habían hecho planes para trabajar juntos en un futuro, el pequeño Holmes había mencionado que debían vivir juntos para así estar completamente concentrados en los casos que tuvieran que resolver.

—No seas tonto John, tú vas a vivir conmigo, así no perderás el tiempo en ir y venir y podremos continuar con las investigaciones en casa, viviremos en mi departamento en South Bank.

—¿Pero que no vive ahí tu hermano?

—Si, pero estoy seguro de que en unos dos o tres años más se irá a vivir con su novio.

—¿Y que tal si se lleva a su novio a vivir ahí?

—No, Mycroft va a ser alguien muy importante y se irá a vivir a Chelsea o Kensington, es más su estilo.

John le sonrió feliz a Sherlock, la verdad era que le hacía mucha ilusión el pensar en vivir en Londres y más aún si era con Sherlock.

El fin de semana los Watson invitaron a los padres de Sherlock a cenar a su casa, llevaban ya unas semanas como vecinos y no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos apropiadamente.

—Es un placer conocer al fin a los padres del famoso Sherlock –dijo la mamá de John. 

—El placer es todo mio créeme, es la primera vez que mi hijo tiene un amigo y su humor a mejorado muchísimo –contestó Violet- además John es un chico muy amable y educado.

—Muchas gracias, John no deja de hablar de Sherlock le tiene mucho aprecio.

—Siger ¿te sientes bien amor? –preguntó Violet cuando vio que su esposo llevaba una de sus manos a la sien.

—Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes –contestó forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Henry, el padre de John.

—No es nada, es solo que desde hace unos días me ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza, tal vez es por la presión del cambio de casa y el trabajo.

—Puede ser, pero si te sigues sintiendo mal me dices y con todo gusto te reviso –el padre de John era medico.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Ella le comentó a Violet que planeaban hacer un viaje a Edimburgo justo la semana del eclipse pues era su aniversario, pero su mamá se había lastimado la cadera y por lo tanto no podría ir a cuidar a John y su hermana estaba estudiando en Bristol, por lo que tendrían que cancelarlo, la pareja Holmes se ofreció a cuidar del chico, en un principio tanto Ella como Henry se habían negado pero ante la insistencia de los papás de Sherlock terminaron por aceptar, lo cierto era que ambos tenían mucha ilusión de hacer ese viaje.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Sherlock estaba sentado en su cama leyendo una revista de medicina forense, sus papás se habían ido a cenar a la casa de los Watson, Sherlock solía disfrutar de esos momentos de soledad.

Estaba leyendo un artículo muy interesante cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, después de unos segundos la habitación quedo en total oscuridad, iluminada solo por la poca luz que entraba desde su ventana, supuso que se trataba de un fusible, él no sabía nada de fusibles por lo que tendría que esperar a que sus padres regresaran, se paró de la cama y fue a la habitación de sus padres donde sabía que había una linterna, cuando salió de su habitación sintió como si alguien pasara atrás de él, Sherlock no le temía a la oscuridad pero de pronto sentía como si no estuviera solo y eso le asustó, aceleró el paso hacia la recamara de sus padres y escuchó como si un niño pasara corriendo a sus espaldas nuevamente, cuando llegó al cuarto de sus padres la puerta de éste que estaba abierta se cerró como si alguien la hubiera azotado, intentó abrirla pero no pudo, por más que trataba de girar el pomo de la puerta esta no se abría, Sherlock comenzó a sentir que un sudor frío le recorría, al girarse vio el rostro de una niña de larga cabellera frente al suyo, con ojos fríos, sin vida, lo observaba fijamente y él no era capaz de gritar, “tu no eres” le escuchó decir, la niña golpeo la cabeza de Sherlock contra la puerta y éste calló desmayado, tal vez más por la impresión que por el golpe.

Cuando los padres de Sherlock llegaron encontraron a su hijo afuera de la casa, sentado en el piso, envuelto en una cobija, temblando de frío y con una linterna en la mano, la luz ya se había restablecido en toda la casa pero el pequeño Holmes no quería estar adentro.

—Sherlock ¿por qué estás aquí afuera? –preguntó Violet.

—No me gusta esta casa, no quiero estar en ésta casa –contestó Sherlock con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar.

—Sherlock por favor no empieces otra vez con eso –contestó su madre- pensé que ya habías acabado con eso.

—No me gusta esta casa, hay algo malo con ella, la luz se fue y vi una niña…..

—¿se metió una niña a la casa?

—Bueno no era exactamente una niña, no la pude ver bien porque no había luz, solo por lo que la luz de la ventana del pasillo me dejó ver, pero no me gustó su mirada.

—¿Cómo que no era exactamente una niña? Y ¿a que hora se fue la luz?, en casa de los Watson no tuvimos ningún problema con la luz.

—No sé, hace como dos horas, pensé que habían sido los fusibles, pero esa niña apareció y era como, como –a Sherlock le costaba decir lo que pensaba porque él era un niño de ciencia, él no creía en fantasmas- como una aparición.

La mamá de Sherlock volteó a ver a la casa y vio que todas las luces estaban prendidas.

—Perfecto, así que ahora resulta que hay fantasmas –contestó Siger con fastidio apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Papá de verdad hay algo malo con ésta casa, escuché pasos y luego esa niña…..

—¡Ya basta Sherlock! –gritó Siger- ¡Estoy harto de ti, de esta actitud! ¡Metete a la casa y vete a dormir! ¡No voy a seguir tolerando este comportamiento tuyo! –continuó gritando, tanto Violet como Sherlock se quedaron paralizados y lo veían como si se tratara de un desconocido, Siger jamás le había gritado a Sherlock, era quien más paciencia le tenía, si no estaba de acuerdo en algo con su hijo simplemente se sentaba a hablar con él, habían ocasiones en la que incluso llegaba a negociar con él, pero jamás le gritaba, para Sherlock su padre era su adoración, por lo tanto el que le estuviera gritado le dolía mucho- Y será mejor que empieces a mostrar una actitud más madura –continuó con un tono amenazador.

—Cariño será mejor que te vayas a dormir, papá no se ha sentido bien –Violet trato de suavizar la situación, ayudando a su hijo a ponerse de pie y viendo con extrañeza a su esposo. 

Sherlock no pudo dormir bien esa noche, no podía quitar de su mente los ojos de esa niña y no podía olvidar los gritos de su padre, pese a que se quedó toda la madrugada con la luz prendida seguía teniendo miedo, si tan solo Mycroft estuviera en la casa se iría a dormir con él, lo más seguro era que lo corriera, le gritara y hasta se burlara de él, pero sabía que terminaría cediendo.

Al día siguiente su padre apenas si había salido de su recamara, la cabeza le seguía doliendo y se encontraba de muy mal humor, Sherlock esperaba que fuera a verlo a su recamara, las pocas veces que llegaba a regañarlo siempre iba a verlo después para saber que estaba bien, en ésta ocasión su padre no se había acercado a él para nada.

Siger era el encargado de llevar a Sherlock a la escuela, pero el lunes siguiente fue su madre quien comenzó a hacerlo, Sherlock se sentía muy triste por la lejanía de su padre.

Cuando su madre se despidió de él le tocó la cabeza con cariño, pero al hacerlo sintió una contusión en la misma.

—Sherlock ¿qué te paso? Tienes un golpe en la cabeza –pregunto con preocupación.

—No es nada, es solo que el otro día me caí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser muy peligrosos –Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada –Se despidió y salió del auto, su madre lo veía con preocupación, sabía que su hijo estaba triste por el distanciamiento de su padre.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Era ya miércoles y John había notado que Sherlock estaba muy serio en clase, no participaba, ni hacía gala de sus amplios conocimientos, cosa que John sabía Sherlock disfrutaba, y apenas si le dirigió la palabra durante su trayecto a casa. John le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, a lo que Sherlock había contestado con un “si” de manera cortante, por lo que no volvió a preguntar, no quería molestar a su amigo.

Cuando su padre llegó por la noche vio que Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo una de las revistas de medicina forense que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Otra vez leyendo esas revistas? –dijo levantando la voz- luego por eso no puedes dormir y te da por inventar historias, deja de leer esas tonterías que nada más te meten cosas en la cabeza –Siger le arrebató la revista y la tiro a la basura, Sherlock se paró del sillón y fue a su cuarto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. 

Al poco rato Siger entró en el cuarto de su hijo.

—Lo siento Sherlock, de verdad perdóname, no me he sentido bien y me he desquitado contigo, de verdad lo siento mucho hijo –Siger se acercó a su hijo que estaba sentado en la cama y lo abrazó, Sherlock apretó muy fuerte a su padre y por un momento pensó que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes.

Cuando se separaron las luces comenzaron a parpadear y Sherlock sintió como el miedo volvía a invadirlo.

—Vaya pues parece que si hay un problema con los fusibles, aunque tal vez sea más bien con la instalación eléctrica –comentó Siger mientras volteaba a ver el foco.

Sherlock vio a una niña de larga cabellera rubia, posiblemente la misma de la vez pasada, parada en la entrada de su recámara tomando de la mano a un niño más pequeño, cada vez que la luz parpadeaba los niños se acercaban más a él ladeando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa tetrica en los labios, Sherlock comenzó a encogerse hacia atrás, su padre volteo a verlo y al notar que éste estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared con la mirada llena de miedo soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Siger de manera brusca y el rostro endurecido, Sherlock vio a los niños justo atrás de su padre sonriendo, la niña se llevo el dedo indice a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio- ¿ahora que? –levanto aún más la voz, no, las cosas no volverían a ser igual que antes.

—No, nada es….es solo que….sentí un calambre, eso es todo.

—Ah –su padre se relajó- bueno, ya duermete que mañana tienes que ir la escuela.

En cuanto su padre salió de la habitación las luces comenzaron a parpadear de nueva cuenta y escuchó como su padre maldecía del otro lado de la puerta, vio seis niños de diferentes edades parados frente a los pies de su cama, Sherlock quería salir corriendo pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizado, escuchó como el trenecito que tenía en su repisa se encendió y comenzó a moverse hasta caer de ella, trató de gritar pero la voz no le salía, un niño de unos 3 años se subió a su cama y comenzó a gatear acercándose poco a poco al pequeño Holmes quien lo veía aterrorizado, cuando llegó hasta él comenzó a pellizcarlo en los brazos, soltaba una risita infantil ante cada sollozo del pequeño Holmes, el corazón de Sherlock latía muy rápido y con fuerza y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

La luz finalmente se normalizó y los niños desaparecieron, Sherlock se acostó en la cama abrazando sus piernas, temblando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Al día siguiente durante el trayecto a casa John ya no pudo más y volvió a preguntarle a Sherlock si todo estaba bien, el pequeño Holmes seguía callado, se veía triste, preocupado y juraría que en más de una ocasión le había visto lágrimas en los ojos, extrañaba esa mirada llena de brillo que siempre tenía.

—Si, ya te dije que todo esta bien John.

—¿Sabes que somos amigos verdad? Y por lo tanto puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sherlock continuó caminando sin responder al rubio.

—¿Te dijeron tus padres que mañana iré a tu casa y me quedaré unos días?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

John puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y delicadamente lo fue acercando a él mientras caminaban, Sherlock sin pensarlo se abrazó de lado a la cintura de John y enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio dejando que fuera él quien lo guiara, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. 

John acompaño a Sherlock hasta la puerta de su casa, y antes de que éste lo soltara el rubio se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, no sabía que le ocurría a su amigo, pero sentía que Sherlock necesitaba de ese abrazo, sentía unas ganas enormes de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de estar siempre a su lado, el pequeño Holmes se sostenía de la cintura de John mientras aspiraba su aroma, el aroma del rubio le daba tranquilidad y se sentía seguro, si hubiera sido por él se quedaría así toda la vida, poco a poco se fueron separando quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista de los ojos del otro, John bajo la mirada a los labios de Sherlock, sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no se atrevió, termino por alejarse y con una sonrisa triste se despidió de su amigo quien lo veía con anhelo. 

Por la tarde Sherlock y John salieron a caminar por el campo, Siger insistía que había un nido de larvas cerca de ahí y Sherlock salió a ver si encontraba algo. 

—John ¿crees en fantasmas? –preguntó Sherlock un poco avergonzado.

—No, claro que no, bueno al menos nunca he visto uno, pero me parece difícil creer en ellos……¿tú si? 

—Yo solo creo en lo que veo, siento y escucho.

Después de eso, hablaron muy poco mientras continuaban con su búsqueda, sin encontrar nada, Sherlock se sentía completamente solo, no podía contarle nada a John.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Sherlock se metió a bañar, no quería seguir escuchando a sus papás pelear, llevaban más de media hora discutiendo y por más que su madre le pedía a su padre que bajara la voz éste no lo hacía, agradecía que no tuvieran vecinos pegados a su casa o escucharían los gritos de Siger, sus padres nunca peleaban, su padre nunca gritaba, pero desde que habían llegado a esa maldita casa las cosas habían cambiado, no solo estaba plagada de almas de niños que lo asustaban y lastimaban cada que tenían oportunidad, sino que además había influenciado en el carácter de su padre. Salía del baño cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, el pequeño Holmes se tensó, sentía que el aire se le iba y le costaba respirar, dejo de escuchar las voces de sus padres, no era que se hubieran callado, era que simplemente el miedo hacía que dejara de escucharlas, volteaba a todos lados no sabía a donde correr, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, sabía que no podía esconderse, como sea lo encontrarían, y ahí estaban, frente a él, parados en las escaleras se dibujaba las sombras de cinco niños, uno más pasó corriendo empujándolo a un lado, esta vez eso fue todo, la luz regresó, sus padres seguían gritando y en esos momento agradeció el poder escucharlos.

Estaba cansado, estaba harto de tener miedo, ¿es que acaso así sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿O al menos por los dos años que viviría ahí?, Esperaba su padre no hubiera cambiado de opinión, le había dado su palabra pero ahora él parecía otra persona. 

Sherlock tomó el teléfono del cuarto de sus padres y lo llevó a su recamara, esperaba que no lo escucharan.

—¿Si? –contestó Mycroft medio dormido.

—Mycroft tienes que venir –la voz de Sherlock temblaba y hablaba muy rápido y un poco más bajo de lo normal.

—¿Sherlock?

—Mycroft de verdad tienes que venir, las cosas aquí están muy mal, tienes que convencer a papá de irnos de aquí, no quiero estar aquí.

—Sherlock papá tiene un proyecto muy importante allá, no puede solo dejarlo y regresarse nada más porque a ti no te gusta, le costaría el trabajo –contestó Mycroft con tono cansado- mira ya hemos hablado sobre esto, no será toda la vida…..

—Mycroft no tiene nada que ver con eso, de verdad las cosas están muy mal, mamá y papá no dejan de pelear y papá está muy raro, de mal humor y grita todo el tiempo….

—Sherlock tampoco es fácil para ellos este cambio, toda su vida la han pasado en Londres y ahora se van a un pueblo al suroeste de Inglaterra, alejados de todo lo que conocen y tú no se los estas haciendo fácil.

—¡No me estás escuchando! ¡No es eso! –Sherlock levando la voz un poco pero sin llegar a gritar- es ésta maldita casa y esos malditos niños que se aparecen cuando la luz empieza a parpadear o se va, y me lastiman…...tengo miedo Mycroft, por favor ven –la voz de Sherlock se había quebrado.

—Sherlock ¿es en serio? ¿ahora ves fantasmas? Mira yo creo que tu mente te esta haciendo pasar una mala jugada, estas enojado por el cambio de casa, papá seguramente esta estresado y de forma inconsciente te has inventado una historia para poder regresar a Londres, no digo que lo hagas de forma consciente, siempre has sido un niño con mucha imaginación, solo que ahora se te está yendo de las manos. 

—¡No estoy loco Mycroft! ¡No sé porque pensé que me creerías! ¡No sé porque te hable! –Sherlock había vuelto a levantar la voz y no pudo evitar llorar, al colgar el teléfono se abrazó a su almohada y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llamada de Sherlock deja a Mycroft muy preocupado.

Era fin de semana largo ya que el lunes era Bank day, por lo tanto no se trabajaba. Greg y Mycroft habían planeado viajar esos días, ambos trabajan y tenían prometedoras carreras, el mayor de los Holmes apenas tenía 19 años y ya ostentaba con un cargo en el gobierno británico, y por lo que podían notar sus jefes y compañeros era más que evidente que llegaría muy lejos, Greg era mayor, contaba con 24 años y trabajaba en New Scotland Yard, no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando ahí y ya era el hombre de confianza del Detective Inspector Dimmock, se esforzaban mucho y sentían que merecían unos días de descanso fuera de Londres.

—Entonces ¿a dónde te parece mejor? ¿Chester o Bath? –preguntaba Greg a su novio.

—Emmm, Greg…

—¿Qué? ¿¡no me digas que vas a tener trabajar?!

—No, no es eso, es solo que…….ayer en la noche me hablo Sherlock.

—¿Esta bien? –preguntó Greg preocupado.

—No, no lo creo, me contó todo un cuento de que papá esta raro y de que se le aparecen unos niños, y que las cosas están mal por allá.

—Bueno tu sabes que él no quería irse, tal vez es un pretexto para hacer que tus papás se regresen.

—Lo mismo pensé al principio……pero, no sé……

—Tal vez solo esté tratando de llamar la atención.

—Su voz, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su voz, realmente se escuchaba muy asustado, de hecho me dijo que tenía miedo y me pidió que fuera, me pidió que fuera por favor, y tu sabes que Sherlock jamás pide nada por favor, al final se soltó a llorar.

—¿Te dijo por favor?

—Aja –Mycroft escucho a su novio suspirar resignado.

—Lo siento Greg, de verdad quería pasar éste fin de semana contigo, pero…..tengo que ir a ver a Sherlock.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo…….¿crees que a tus papás les moleste si voy contigo?

—¿Quieres ir? –contestó Mycroft sorprendido y feliz de escuchar que su novio quería acompañarlo.

—Por supuesto, no me perdería por nada del mundo escuchar que nuevos nombres tiene Sherlock para mi –Mycroft soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Greg, su novio era genial.

—Gracias Greg, prometo que te lo compensaré.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de que lo cumplas –contestó Lestrade con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

El viernes por la tarde John llegó junto con Sherlock directamente a casa de la familia Holmes después de la escuela, sus padres habían pasado más temprano a dejar su maleta cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto.

La mamá de Sherlock había insistido en que John se quedara en la recamara de Mycroft, pero Sherlock se empecinó en que se quedara con él, tenía un sofá frente a su cama y había propuesto dormir ahí él para que John se quedara en su cama, Violet no veía la necesidad de que alguno de los dos pasara incomodidades cuando había un cuarto sin ocupar, pero Sherlock no quería perder la oportunidad de compartir habitación con alguien, eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo, John propuso entonces turnarse, esa noche dormiría en la cama de Sherlock y la siguiente lo haría en el sillón, lo cierto era que a él tampoco le emocionaba mucho dormir solo en una casa que no era la suya. 

Al día siguiente poco después del medio día Sherlock y John regresaban después de haber dado un ligero paseo por los alrededores, al entrar el menor de los Holmes vio a su hermano y su novio platicando muy amenamente con su madre, Sherlock lanzó un bufido y volteo a otro lado en señal de molestia cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano, pero Mycroft notó la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, Sherlock no lo aceptaría pero se alegraba de que Mycroft estuviera ahí.

—Sherlock preséntales a tu amigo –dijo su madre volteando a ver a John.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y puso cara de fastidio.

—John, éste es mi fastidioso hermano Mycroft y ese es su novio Gerard.

—¡Sherlock! –exclamó Violet.

—Greg, Greg Lestrade –aclaró el novio de Mycroft con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano hacia John- a Sherlock le gusta cambiarme el nombre.

—John Watson.

—Mucho gusto John –contestó Mycroft estrechando la mano del joven rubio- no sabía que mi hermano por fin tenía un amigo, eso si que es todo un acontecimiento –continuó con tono de burla.

—Cállate Mycroft.

—John se va a quedar unos días con nosotros ya que sus padres salieron de viaje –mencionó la Sra. Holmes.

—Déjalo en paz –le dijo Sherlock a su hermano al notar que éste estaba analizando a su amigo, quien no se había dado cuenta de la atenta inspección del mayor de los Holmes.

—Me alegra que tengas un amigo.

La tarde transcurrió de lo más tranquila aunque Mycroft notó algunas cosas fuera de lo común, su madre se veía nerviosa, podía deducir claramente que tanto ella como su padre habían estado peleando muy a menudo, tal y como Sherlock le había dicho, Sherlock evitaba que se le vieran los brazos y traía suéter todo el tiempo aún cuando hacía calor, su padre había tenido que trabajar medio día pero al llegar a casa apenas si los saludo y se fue a su recámara, comúnmente él es muy sociable y se llevaba muy bien con Greg, de hecho ambos compartían una gran pasión por el rugby y en esos momentos estaba la Premiership y los Harlequins, el equipo de ambos, había llegado a las finales, por lo que Mycroft suponía que hablarían sobre eso toda la tarde, pero no fue así, su padre se encerró en su recámara y no salió de ella hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Qué te pasó en los brazos? –preguntó Mycroft cuando Sherlock y John iban saliendo de su recámara para bajar a cenar.

—Nada ¿que podría pasarme? –contestó Sherlock a la defensiva.

Mycroft intentó acercarse, pero Sherlock dio inmediatamente dos pasos hacia atrás, a John también se le había hecho raro que Sherlock trajera suéter todo el tiempo pero últimamente había estado tan raro que ni siquiera lo cuestionó. El mayor de los Holmes levantó las cejas y vio a su hermano de forma autoritaria, la cual le costó ignorar a Sherlock permitiéndole acercarse, Mycroft tomó uno de sus brazos y al subirle una manga tanto él como Greg, que estaba a sus espaldas, lanzaron un sonido de sorpresa, John que estaba a su costado se quedo boquiabierto.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? –pregunto Mycroft, el brazo de Sherlock estaba llenos de pequeños moretones de pellizcos.

—¿Para que quieres saber? de todas formas no me vas a creer.

—Sherlock…..

—Déjame en paz –Sherlock empujó a su hermano y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Mycroft volteó a ver a John quien estaba muy sorprendido por el estado del brazo de Sherlock.

—No tengo ni idea de quien le pudo haber hecho algo así –contestó John al sentir la intensa mirada de Mycroft y Greg- pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo en la escuela y tal vez si hay chicos que lo ven medio raro pero nunca he visto que lo molesten, aunque lleva varios días comportándose de manera muy extraña.

—Eres su único amigo, ¿No te ha dicho si alguien lo molesta? –preguntó Greg.

—No, cada que le pregunto si le ocurre algo, me contesta que no le ocurre nada, y no quise insistir porque pensé que de cualquier forma no lograría nada y que él me lo contaría cuando se sintiera más confiado.

–O–O–O–O–O–

Por la noche John trato de averiguar quien había estado lastimando a Sherlock, pero éste se metió a la cama y se tapó con las cobijas de pies a cabeza y por más que John le hablaba el pequeño Holmes lo ignoraba, por lo que el rubio se dio por vencido y pensó en insistir por la mañana.

Un par de horas más tarde John despertó incomodo, no se trataba del sillón, era algo en el ambiente, sentía que algo no estaba bien, cuando volteo a ver en dirección a la cama de Sherlock éste estaba destapado y había una niña parada junto a él, la niña le estaba tapando la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le tapaba la nariz, su amigo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo rígido.

John no daba crédito a lo que veía, se llevó las manos a los ojos y los apretó muy fuerte pensado que al quitarlas la niña desaparecería, que tal vez todo se trataba de una alucinación provocada por el sueño, pero no fue así, al abrir los ojos la niña seguía ahí, le soltaba la nariz y la boca a Sherlock para que éste pudiera respirar mientras ella reía en voz baja y luego nuevamente llevaba sus manos al rostro del pequeño Holmes. John gritó el nombre de Sherlock y la niña lo volteó a ver con una mirada amenazante, claramente molesta por haber interrumpido su diversión, Sherlock temblaba y trataba de recuperar el oxigeno que le había sido negado, la niña corrió hacia John, haciendo que el rubio saltara del sillón y fuera al lado del pequeño Holmes abrazándose a él fuertemente, después de unos minutos volteo y ya no había nadie.

Sherlock continuaba temblando y sollozaba.

—¿Es ella quien te lastimó? –preguntó John asustado.

—No ha sido solo ella, hay más –contestaba Sherlock con voz temblorosa- son varios, 6 niños, aparecen siempre en la oscuridad.

—Entonces prendamos la luz.

—No sirve de nada –contestó Sherlock con tono cansado- ellos hacen que se vaya la luz, ellos están siempre ahí John, siempre esta escondidos en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no les has dicho nada a tus papás?

—Lo hice, pero no me creen, Mycroft tampoco me cree.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste a mi?

—¿Me habrías creído? –Sherlock observó con tristeza a su amigo. 

—¡Por supuesto que si!

—Tú no crees en fantasmas, o bueno no creías en ellos ni en ese tipo de cosas.

—No, pero creo en ti, no tendría porque no creer algo que tu me dijeras, tal vez no tenemos mucho de conocernos, y tal vez yo no sea un genio como tú, pero sé que no inventarías algo así, y además confío en ti.

—Sherlock se abrazó a su cuello y John le correspondió el abrazo tomándolo de la cintura.

—Tenía miedo de que no me creyeras y me dejaras de hablar pensando que estaba loco.

—Pues tal vez esté sea un concepto nuevo para ti, pero te equivocaste.

John escuchó una pequeña risita de parte de Sherlock y lo acercó más a su cuerpo aspirando el olor a shampoo de su cabello. Poco a poco se fueron recostando sin dejar de abrazarse, soltándose solo un poco para poder taparse con las cobijas, pero retomando el abrazo de forma inmediata, John acariciaba la espalda de Sherlock y después de unos momentos éste levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de John, ambos se observaron por unos segundos hasta que Sherlock buscó la boca de John con la suya, el rubio abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo y correspondió el beso, fue un beso dulce y algo torpe, era el primer beso para Sherlock y el primero que realmente quería dar para John, pues su primer beso había sido un año atrás por parte de una niña que lo había besado en la escuela, para John fue algo muy molesto porque la niña no le gustaba, por lo que en cuanto su compañera se separó éste se limpió la boca con la manga del suéter, éste acto por supuesto ofendió bastante a la pequeña Mary y desde entonces no le dirigía la palabra. Después de un rato se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Por la mañana Mycroft podía oir desde su ventana los gritos de su padre, “¿qué ocurrirá? ¿por qué papá se escucha tan enojado” “¿con quien estará peleando? no es normal que papá se altere de esa manera.” Se acercó a la ventana para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sorprendió mucho al ver que era a Sherlock a quien le gritaba y que además lo tenía agarrado de los hombros y lo sacudía, llamó su atención también ver un hoyo en la tierra y una pala tirada junto a su padre.

—¡No me digas que no ves nada! ¿por qué te gusta llevarme siempre la contraria? Eres un niño tonto –gritaba Siger al pequeño Holmes.

Mycroft observaba la escena incrédulo, le dolían las palabras pronunciadas por su padre, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando de esa manera a Sherlock, sabía lo mucho que debía estar hiriendo a su hermano.

—¿Tu papá le está gritando a Sherlock? –Greg estaba igual de desconcertado que Mycroft, quien no contestó a la pregunta de su novio y veía con sentimiento de impotencia la escena.

Cuando Siger soltó a Sherlock éste se metió corriendo a la casa, pero cuando iba rumbo a su cuarto Mycroft lo intercepto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Déjame pasar –Sherlock trató de alejarse de su hermano pero éste lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Sherlock por favor….

—Estoy bien, déjame en paz –contestó Sherlock molesto.

—¿Es papá quien te ha estado lastimando?

—No.

—¿Qué ocurrió allá abajo? ¿Por qué te hablo de esa manera? –Mycroft estaba visiblemente preocupado.

—Insiste en que hay un nido de larvas, pero ahí no hay nada…….te dije que papá estaba raro, es esta maldita casa –Sherlock se zafó del agarre de su hermano y se metió a su recamara donde lo esperaba John.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Sin darse cuenta Mycroft se había quedado dormido en su cama mientras trataba de darle sentido a las cosas que estaban pasando en la casa, había tenido una semana muy complicada y el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, al despertar se encontró solo en su cama y Greg no se veía por ningún lado, salió de su recamara y escuchó unas voces infantiles provenientes del cuarto de su hermano, al acercarse la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abrió de golpe y escucho que alguien salió corriendo, iba riendo en voz baja, pero al voltear no vio nada, salvo la puerta abierta y empezó a escuchar el sonido de “Para Elisa” que salía de la caja musical que su madre tenía en el tocador, fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres pensando que encontraría a Sherlock y a John ahí, pero al entrar notó que estaba vacío, nuevamente escuchó las pisadas de unos niños corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Sherlock deja de estar jugando! ¡¿Que demonios pretendes!?

Al no obtener respuesta bajo a la cocina donde había escuchado un movimiento de sillas, entró pero no vio a nadie así que se agachó pensando que su hermano o John estarían escondidos bajo la mesa, al hacerlo sintió el roce de unos dedos helados atrás de su cuello, volteó rápido pero de nueva cuenta no había nadie, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, ya que por muy rápidos que fueran Sherlock o su amigo debía haber visto a alguno de los dos correr hacia la sala, tal vez se estaba sugestionando, era obvio que su hermano se estaba vengando por no creer en el asunto de los fantasma, el mayor de los Holmes estaba perdiendo la paciencia. 

—¡Ya basta Sherlock! 

Mycroft escucho la risa de su novio que provenía de afuera, al asomarse a la ventana vio que venía a lo lejos junto con John y Sherlock, el mayor de los Holmes sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Cuando Greg iba llegando a la casa vio que Mycroft los estaba esperando afuera.

—¿Estás bien Myc? –pregunto Greg al ver a su novio pálido.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo fuera?

—Poco más de una hora, fuimos al pueblo, queríamos salir a caminar un rato y John nos llevó a una pastelería donde venden unos panquecitos deliciosos, te traje uno de chocolate.

—Gracias Greg –contestó con una sonrisa nervios.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Por supuesto ¿qué podría pasarme? –contestó Mycroft notando la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

Durante la cena Siger discutió con su esposa sobre el mal estado de la carne que les había servido, insistía en que olía mal y tenía larvas, al ver que nadie le daba la razón se retiró gritando que todos en esa casa estaban en su contra y que estaba cansado de ellos. 

Violet lloraba desconsolada y tanto Mycroft como Greg se acercaron a consolarla, Sherlock y John se retiraron a su cuarto.

Desde la noche anterior en la que el pequeño Holmes y Watson se habían besado el rubio se sentía mucho más protector con Sherlock y aunque ninguno de lo dos había tocado el tema, cada que Sherlock tenía oportunidad se acurrucaba cerca de John, quien no tenía ningún inconveniente en que lo hiciera. 

John procuraba no separase de Sherlock en ningún momento, temiendo que esos niños regresaran y lo lastimaran. 

John estaba sentado en la cama de Sherlock con la espalda contra la cabecera y las piernas estiradas en donde el pequeño Holmes tenía recargada su cabeza, el rubio leía un comic de Batman que había traído de su casa, mientras que Sherlock leía un interesante caso en el periódico. 

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Sherlock inmediatamente se sentó junto a John quien lo abrazó muy fuerte acercandolo a su pecho para que enterrara su rostro en él y no viera nada, John observaba expectante y con el corazón acelerado, estaba asustado pero no dejaría que volvieran a lastimar a Sherlock. 

Vio a cuatro niños que los observaban, dos pequeños al frente y otros dos un poco más grandecitos atrás de ellos, poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse, uno de ellos tomo el tobillo de Sherlock, el pelinegro sollozaba y trataba de zafarse del agarre, mientras el niño comenzaba a jalarlo, John intentaba gritarles pero apenas si le salía la voz, les pedía lo más fuerte que podía que lo dejaran en paz aferrándose muy fuerte a Sherlock, poco a poco fue agarrando algo de valor y soltaba alguna que otra patada en dirección al niño que mostraba una mirada llena de odio, el rubio sabía que jamás podría olvidar esa mirada que estaba asustándolo, quería cerrar los ojos, pero temía que si lo hacía algo le sucediera a Sherlock, después de unos segundos las luces dejaron de parpadear, desapareciendo también aquellas criaturas.

Sherlock abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, recargándose en el cuerpo de John, quien lo abrazaba, acariciaba y besaba en el cuello y rostro diciendole que él lo cuidaría, que no lo dejaría jamás, que no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera. El pequeño Holmes sabía que aunque John quisiera hacerlo no podría cumplir su palabra para siempre, pues en cuanto sus padres regresaran de viaje él tendría que volver a su casa, pero por el momento trataba de no pensar en ello, refugiándose en los brazos del rubio.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Mycroft y Greg estaban acostados en su cama uno frente al otro tapados por una cobija, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por la lampara que había en el buró del mayor de los Holmes, éste le contaba a su novio lo sucedido por la tarde después de que se despertara encontrándose completamente solo en la casa.

—¿No será que el relato de tu hermano te está sugestionando?

—Greg sabes que no soy sugestionable.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero creo que tal vez al notar el comportamiento raro de tu padre pudo hacer que consideraras lo que Sherlock te había dicho sobre las supuestas apariciones. Además en las casas viejas siempre hay ruidos extraños.

—No es una casa vieja, tiene apenas 10 años.

—Bueno pero no había sido habitada, así que tal vez podría ser el ruido de las instalaciones ya que no habían sido usadas anteriormente.

—No lo sé, tal vez, lo que es un hecho es que mi padre esta actuando de una manera muy extraña, él nunca le había gritado a mi madre y menos a Sherlock, siempre ha sido una persona muy tranquila y por lo que veo últimamente está muy agresivo.

—Si, esa parte si es preocupante.

Se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos hasta que Greg se acercó más a Mycroft depositándole un cálido beso entre sus labios, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, solamente estaban vestidos con unos boxers por lo que el mayor de los Holmes podía sentir el pecho de su novio pegado al suyo, Greg tomó la cadera de su pareja con una de sus manos acercándolo más a su cuerpo, Mycroft no pudo evitar gemir en voz baja sobre los labios de Lestrade, la luz de la lampara comenzó a parpadear, pero ni Mycroft ni Greg le tomaron importancia, hasta que sintieron como la cobija era jalada poco a poco, el mayor de los Holmes maldijo por lo bajo, supuso que era su hermano quien estaba en su recámara y se sintió avergonzado y molesto en partes iguales debido a la intromisión. 

Greg se separó automáticamente de Mycroft, pero al voltear la visión que tenían en frente no era para nada lo que tenían en mente, una niña de cabello rubio, vestida en un camisón, los observaba desde los pies de la cama mientras continuaba jalando la cobija, su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa burlona y una mirada inquietante, tanto Mycroft como Greg quedaron congelados, Al mayor de los Holmes le costaba aceptar lo que estaba viendo, eso iba en contra de toda lógica, tenía la boca seca, no podía moverse y comenzaba a temblar, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, Lestrade sintió una presencia a su costado, una parte de su cabeza se negaba a voltear, pero su curiosidad pudo más, al hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con la de una niña de cabello corto oscuro, un poco más grande que la primera, ésta alargó su mano en dirección a su rostro, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo la luz regresó a la normalidad y las niñas desaparecieron.

Tardaron varios minutos en recomponerse, y varios más en atreverse a salir de la cama y tomar la cobija que yacía en el suelo, Mycroft no paraba de decir “no es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad” “¿lo viste Greg? Dime por favor que lo viste, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco” “Sherlock tenía razón” “Dios, Sherlock” Greg al igual que su novio estaba temblando y solo asentía con la cabeza cuando Mycroft le preguntaba si habían visto lo mismo, abrazándolo y acariciándolo para tratar de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse él también, hasta que lograron quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana Mycroft bajó a la cocina encontrando a su hermano y a John desayunando.

—Lo siento –fue lo único que Mycroft atinó a decir mientras veía a su hermano a los ojos.

—Los viste ¿verdad? –contestó Sherlock después de observar a su hermano por unos instantes.

—Si.

—Bien, al menos ya sabes que no estoy loco.

—Hablaré con mamá para que te permita venir conmigo.

—No me va a dejar ir, papá se va a oponer rotundamente.

—Por eso hablaré primero con mamá, no te puedes quedar aquí.

—Aún eres menor de edad…..

—Pero yo no –contestó Lestrade- puedo ser tu tutor.

—No van a aceptar –contestó Sherlock con un bufido- ya viste en que plan esta papá.

—Trataré de convencer a mamá, si no…….bueno, dame tiempo para pensar que podemos hacer. 

—No me considero experto en cuestiones sobrenaturales –intervino Greg- pero algo debió haber sucedido aquí para que esos niños se aparezcan.

Todos voltearon a ver a John.

—Nada que yo sepa –contestó el rubio- la casa se construyó hace 10 años y nunca nadie la había habitado.

—¿Nada? Quizás la muerte de algún obrero mientras se construía la casa –quiso saber Greg. 

—No, nada, y además son niños los que aparecen……aunque……bueno, en alguna ocasión escuche que alguien mencionó algo que había pasado en este terreno, pero la verdad no presté atención, estaba en la tienda y dos Señores comentaban algo que había ocurrido aquí hace ya varios años, algo que tenía que ver con un ritual o algo así, pero al parecer fue algo malo, la verdad es que ya ni me acordaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Mycroft debía regresar a Londres pero antes necesitaba hablar con su madre, ella había estado toda la tarde fuera y su padre estaba encerrado en su recamara con una fuerte jaqueca, no se atrevía a hablar con él, sabía que no era un buen momento.

En cuanto Violet llegó Mycroft le pidió que le permitiera llevarse a Sherlock, su respuesta por supuesto fue un rotundo no, el mayor de los Holmes no se dio por vencido y continuó tratando de convencerla, apeló a la depresión de su hermano y al ambiente negativo que había en la casa últimamente, Violet se mostró ofendida ante tal afirmación pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto, los malos tratos por parte de su padre fue uno de los puntos que la hicieron dudar y comenzar a considerar la propuesta de su hijo, aunque aún estaba el inconveniente de la edad de Mycroft, por lo que éste al ver que su madre comenzaba a ceder le propuso llevarlo a un buen internado.

—Cualquier institución estará más que complacida de tener a un genio como Sherlock entre sus alumnos, él estará feliz de estar en Londres y ustedes podrán tomarse las cosas con calma mientras se adaptan a éste lugar, sin que tengas que estar preocupada por Sherlock y papá teniendo que escuchar sus continuas quejas, creo que será lo mejor para todos.

—Pero no creo que tu padre vaya a aceptar. 

—Lo importante es que tú aceptes, si das tu aprobación yo me encargo de papá –Mycroft estaba dispuesto incluso a mentir diciendo que alguien en ese pueblo estaba lastimando a su hermano enseñándoles los brazos de Sherlock con tal de que sus padres cedieran, pero esa sería su última carta- prometo investigar un buen instituto y traerte los folletos la próxima semana.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—Te traeré también los papeles que se requieran para que el papeleo se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible y Sherlock no se atrase demasiado.

\- No he dicho que si, solo dije que lo voy a pensar –contestó Violet con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por la mirada de su madre Mycroft sabía que aceptaría, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para sacar a su hermano de esa casa, sabía que esas criaturas no lastimarían a sus padres o de lo contrario ya lo hubieran hecho y en todo caso si empezaban a hacerlo mejor para él, porque así sus padres terminarían por regresar a Londres, como sea por el momento lo que más le preocupaba era la seguridad de Sherlock.

Mycroft y Greg subieron a despedirse de Sherlock y John, contándole la plática que acababa de tener con su madre.

—No es un hecho, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que aceptará, aguanta unos días más Sherlock, te prometo que te voy a sacar de éste lugar, mientras tanto investigaré que sucedió.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al terminar de cenar Violet se dio cuenta de que una parte de las cortinas de la sala se habían desprendido de las argollas, por lo que fue por un banco y se dispuso a arreglarlas, el banco no era muy alto así que tuvo que subirse al brazo del sillón para poder alcanzar el bastón e insertar las cortinas en las argollas, cuando termino de acomodarlas bajo la mirada a la ventana y en ella le pareció ver el reflejo de un niño no mayor de 6 años, la Señora Holmes se asustó, pero después de un parpadeo la imagen había desaparecido, solo habían sido unos segundos y pensó que tal vez se estaba sugestionando, ya que Sherlock no para de decir que había algo mal con esa casa, si definitivamente estaba imaginando cosas, Violet bajo el pie derecho del brazo del sillón para ponerlo en el banco, pero al hacerlo el banco se movió por lo que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra el pico de la mesa de centro y luego hacia el piso.

Sherlock y John escucharon un fuerte golpe en el piso de abajo por lo que bajaron corriendo, encontrando a Violet tirada en el piso y con sangre bajo la cabeza, Siger que también había escuchado el golpe bajo unos segundos después.

—¡Que hiciste! Maldita sea Sherlock ¡Que hiciste! –Siger comenzó a gritarle a su hijo.

—No hice nada, te lo juro, cuando baje ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo –contestó Sherlock asustado-

—De verdad Señor nosotros estábamos en la recámara.

El notar la presencia de John, así como la sinceridad en su voz y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo hicieron que Siger se tranquilizara un poco.

—Esta bien –dijo un poco más tranquilo pero muy nervioso- debo llamar a una ambulancia.

5 minutos después Siger iba camino al hospital con Sherlock y John siguiendo a la ambulancia que llevaba a su esposa.


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft se entera de cosas realmente perturbadoras y su preocupación por Sherlock aumenta.

El martes al medio día Siger llevó de regreso a Sherlock y a John casa, no tenía caso que estuvieran con él en el hospital, los signos vitales de su esposa se habían estabilizado pero aún no salía del coma y los doctores no sabían decirle cuanto tiempo más podría estar en ese estado. Apenas llegaron Siger les preparó algo de comer y se fue a dormir un rato pues tendría que regresar más tarde al hospital, pero antes de hacerlo le pidió a Sherlock que le hablara a su hermano y le explicara lo que había sucedido.

Siger subía las escaleras sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era cada vez más intenso, ya se había terminado una caja de advil migraña y otra de bio electro, estaba sudando y empezaba a escuchar algunos ruidos en su cabeza, como si hubiera gente que le hablara al oido en voz muy baja y no alcanzara a entender lo que dicen.

Sherlock se comunicó con su hermano y le contó lo sucedido, ambos coincidían en que era bastante probable que los niños que se aparecen tuvieran algo que ver con el accidente, Mycroft estaba muy impactado por la noticia y sumamente preocupado, le angustiaba mucho el estado de salud de su madre, pero también temía que pudieran atacar a John, pues si esa casa tenía algo que ver con el cambio en el comportamiento de su padre, era obvio que a él ya lo habían alejado de Sherlock y por lo tanto el único que le quedaba era John. No podía entender que podrían querer esos seres con su hermano, porque lo lastimaban y que más eran capaces de hacer.

—¿Cuándo regresan los papás de John?

—Hasta el sábado.

—¿Sabes si tiene llaves de su casa?

—No –Sherlock se había volteado a preguntarle a John- pero dice que el seguro de la ventana del cuarto de sus padres no sirve y por lo tanto se puede abrir desde afuera.

—Perfecto, si papá no los lleva al hospital con él vayanse a casa de John, no pasen la noche en esa casa, el jueves nos van a dejar salir temprano de trabajar para poder ver el eclipse en familia, así que en cuanto salga iré a Waterloo y tomaré el tren para Yeovil, tengan sus cosas arregladas porque ese día tú y John se vienen conmigo, hablame en la noche desde casa su casa para poder registrar el número y saber que están bien.

Tres horas más tarde en cuanto Siger salió rumbo al hospital Sherlock y John se encaminaron a casa del segundo, Sherlock se las arregló con un pasador tomado del cuarto de su madre para abrir el candado de la bodega que estaba atrás de la casa de John, necesitaban abrirla para poder sacar la escalera y usarla para tener acceso a la ventana de la habitación de los Señores Watson. Una vez que lograron entrar bajaron a la sala y dejaron ligeramente abierta una de las ventanas para que fuera más rápida la entrada a la casa por la noche, una vez que lo hicieron salieron y guardaron nuevamente la escalera en la bodega.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer el Señor Holmes regresó a casa para llevarles algo de cenar y darles indicaciones sobre lo que quería que hicieran al día siguiente, ya que él debía regresar al hospital y pasar la noche ahí.

—Ya perdieron el día de hoy de clases así que mañana se levantan temprano y van a la escuela, no deben perder un día más, al salir van directo al hospital para que comamos juntos y luego yo los traigo de regreso. 

En cuanto Siger salió Sherlock y John tomaron un par de mochilas previamente preparadas y escondidas en la sala, en donde llevaban sus útiles escolares, pijama y la ropa que se pondrían al día siguiente, saliendo de forma inmediata rumbo a la casa del rubio.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro de la casa de los Watson Sherlock sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, se respiraba una atmósfera tranquila y agradable, extrañaba ese ambiente en su casa, aquellos días en los que apenas llegaba su padre de trabajar y lo primero que hacía era preguntar por él, y en cuanto lo veía le alborotaba el cabello y le decía; “¿Cómo está mi genio favorito?” “¿Cómo estuvo tu día?” en respuesta Sherlock siempre bufaba y ponía los ojos en blanco, pero por dentro sonreía, le encantaban esas muestras de afecto por parte de su padre y Siger lo sabía, extrañaba incluso cuando su padre lo chantajeaba para que lo acompañara a algún partido de rugby, aunque se llevara su libro de química avanzada y no prestara atención alguna al partido, extrañaba a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho, Sherlock se permitió dejar correr una lágrima por su mejilla antes de limpiarla, cuando se sintió más tanquilo le hablo a su hermano para que supiera que estaba bien y que tal y como le había pedido pasaría la noche en casa de su amigo. 

John preparó palomitas y las subieron a su cuarto, se pusieron la pijama, y prendieron la televisión con la esperanza de encontrar algo divertido, necesitaban algo que los distrajera, pero en todos lados habían programas y documentales sobre el eclipse, el cual tendría lugar en un par de días y al parecer era lo único de lo que todo el mundo hablaba, finalmente pararon en un canal donde estaban transmitiendo una película de Simon Pegg, Hot Fuzz que resultó ser una de las películas cómicas favoritas de John, la película le resultó bastante predecible a Sherlock pero aún así la disfrutó mucho, aunque lo que más le gustaba era escuchar reír a John.

Fue una noche tranquila, sin sustos, sin maltratos, solo Sherlock y John recostados en la cama viendo la tele, cuando termino la película John abrazó a Sherlock, aunque se encontraban a salvo en su casa no podía evitar sentise protector con el pelinegro, quedando dormidos casi inmediatamente después de haber apagado la luz. 

-O-O-O-O-O-

Saliendo del trabajo Greg fue directamente a casa de Mycroft, éste le contó lo sucedido con su madre y sus inquietudes con respecto a la seguridad de Sherlock, Greg estaba muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido y le contó algunas de las cosas que había encontrado mientras investigaba en su tiempo libre.

—No encontré tanta información como me hubiera gustado pero al menos ya sé lo que pasó hace 40 años durante el último eclipse solar, un científico que investigaba algo así como una esencia oscura que vive en lo más profundo de la mente humana, pasó de la investigación a la locura, o al menos yo así lo llamaría, porque terminó juntando a un grupo de personas lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para llevar a cabo un ritual en el cual debían matar a 7 niños con la finalidad de liberar dicha oscuridad y sumir en ella al mundo.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Así, tal y como lo escuchas.

—Pero eso es una locura.

\- Ah, pero hay más, el ritual se llevó a cabo en el terreno en donde está construida la casa de tus padres, pero éste no se llego a concluir debido a que la policía llegó antes de que mataran al último niño y al parecer actualmente solo quedan con vida quien en aquel entonces fuera un pequeño de seis años y David Wells.

—El padre del niño, me imagino.

—No, el científico, al padre del niño le dispararon en la cabeza antes de que degollara a su pequeño, no encontré el nombre del niño pero al parecer fue enviado a un orfanato.

—¿Que ocurrió con los otros padres? 

—Todos muertos, por lo que dice en el expediente lograron detener a cuatro, dos eran mujeres, los otros huyeron pero todos se suicidaron una vez que cayeron en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. 

—Esos niños deben ser los que se aparecen en la casa, tal vez por eso atormentan tanto a Sherlock, deben estar molestos.

—Lo mismo creo yo, lo que temo es que si fueron ellos quienes tuvieron algo que ver con el accidente de tu madre pueden atentar contra la vida de Sherlock, creo que es posible que estén celosos de que alguien tan joven como Sherlock permanezca con vida mientras la suya fue robada.

Mycroft se llevo ambas manos al rostro mientras suspiraba audiblemente.

—Hablé con Dimmock y me dijo que me conseguiría para mañana el expediente del caso, pues se lo tienen que mandar desde Somerset.

—¿Le contaste lo que esta pasando?

—No, no exactamente, no sé si me creería, le dije que tu familia estaba por comprar una casa construida en ese terreno, pero que habían escuchado algunas aterradoras historias con respecto a ese lugar y que por lo tanto tu padre estaba interesado en saber lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Mycroft estaba muy intranquilo, no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro con una mano en la frente haciendo movimientos circulares.

—¿Por qué no le hablas a Sherlock? Solo para asegurarte de que está bien.

—Me habló hace una hora, esta en casa de John, eso me deja más tranquilo pero aún así me angustia lo que está pasando, no puedo creer que haya gente tan estúpida como para llevar a cabo un ritual y sacrificar vidas de niños, en que cabeza cabe creer en algo como la oscuridad y peor aún, desear ver al mundo sumido en ella.

Mycroft sentía una mezcla de emociones, estaba preocupado por su familia, triste por aquellos pobres niños que habían sido sacrificados, coraje contra ellos mismos por atacar a su hermano y presuntamente a su madre y odio hacia aquellos que les quitaron la vida. Greg lo abrazo por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza contra ésta, después de unos minutos lo convenció de ir a la cama, aunque Mycroft dudaba que pudiera llegar a conciliar el sueño.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Por la mañana Sherlock y John fueron a la escuela, pasaron al hospital al salir de clases y comieron con Siger quien apenas si hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era para regañar a Sherlock hasta por la cosa más absurda, como el hecho de que la lechuga se hubiera caído del tenedor cuando la llevaba a la boca por no agarrarla de forma adecuada, pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde en la cafetería en donde hicieron su tarea, a las ocho de la noche Siger los llevó a la casa y le dio dinero a Sherlock para que pidieran algo de cenar, se dio una ducha e inmediatamente después regresó al lado de su esposa.

—Voy a subir para cambiar la ropa de la mochila y nos vamos.

—Espera voy contigo –dijo John, pero Sherlock ya iba unos cinco pasos adelante.

En cuanto Sherlock atravesó la puerta de su recámara esta se cerró de golpe dejando a John afuera, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y John trataba de abrir la puerta con impaciencia pero ésta no cedía, el rubio escuchaba los quejidos y sollozos de Sherlock del otro lado y eso lo hacía sentirse más angustiado e inútil al mismo tiempo, pateaba y golpeaba con los puños mientras gritaba desesperado hasta que el pomo de la misma finalmente cedió, John encontró a Sherlock tirado en el piso echo un ovillo, corrió a abrazarlo y cuando éste volteo vio que tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, John lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. 

—Vámonos John, por favor vámonos.

—Si Sherlock, por supuesto.

John le ayudó al pequeño Holmes a ponerse de pie, lo abrazó muy fuerte de la cintura y salieron de ahí.

Al llegar a casa del rubio John trató de curar al pequeño Holmes lo mejor posible, limpiando y poniendo un poco de la pomada de tea tree que su madre siempre usaba cuando se daba algún golpe, ella decía que ayudaba a la cicatrización y que era un buen analgésico también.

—¿Estás más tranquilo?

—Ese niño estaba furioso John –contestó Sherlock ignorando la pregunta del rubio, había tenido el rostro del niño muy cerca del suyo y aún estaba impresionado por su mirada- Cuando escuché que la puerta se azotó y las luces comenzaron a parpadear volteé a buscarte, pero lo primero que vi fue la mirada de un niño apenas un par de años más chico que Yo, se veía realmente furioso.

—Lo siento Sherlock, la puerta se cerro antes de que pudiera entrar, lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa, yo me había adelantado……me empujo tres veces hasta que tropecé y caí de espaldas, fue cuando me golpeó en el rostro, por reflejo me cubrí poniéndome de lado y me empezó a golpear en la espalda.

—Mañana viene Mycroft y nos iremos con él, todo va a estar bien Sherlock, ya lo verás.

Sherlock se había quedado con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida.

—Voy a ser honesto Sherlock, no quiero que te quedes en Londres, no quiero, te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero estoy consciente de que es lo mejor, no quiero que te sigan lastimando, no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que por mucho que me duela sé que el estar lejos de aquí es lo mejor para ti.

—Vas a olvidarme, en una semana ya ni siquiera pensaras en mi –contestó Sherlock con tristeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No hay forma de que yo te olvide.

—Vamos John eres atractivo, agradable, amable e inteligente, seguro habrán muchos interesados en ti.

\- Sherlock, tengo 16 años y nunca nadie había llamado mi atención como lo haz hecho tú, se supone que para mi edad debería estar bastante inquiero por tener citas y sin embargo eso jamás me había pasado hasta que te conocí –el pequeño Holmes esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hizo que John sonriera aún más- Convenceré a mis padres para que me permitan irte a visitar algunos fines de semana y durante las vacaciones…..bueno, eso claro si tú quieres.

—¡Claro que quiero! La estación de Waterloo esta bastante cerca de donde vivo, así que yo puedo ir a recogerte, también le pediré a Mycroft que hable con tus padres para que te dejen venir con él cuando vaya a visitar a mis papás.

—Voy a estudiar muy duro para poder obtener una beca e irme a estudiar a Londres.

—Y no tendrías que pagar hospedaje porque te podrías quedar en mi departamento.

—¿Crees que tus papás acepten que viva en su departamento?

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro de que aceptarán encantados.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Mycroft estaba a punto de salir de trabajar cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular de parte de Greg.

Dimmock acaba de pasarme el expediente del caso de Yeovil, Myc tienes que ver esto.

Cuando Mycroft amplió la imagen que su novio le había enviado quedó frío, era la foto de la nota de un periódico en el que se comentaba la noticia sobre aquel macabro ritual y una foto del niño que había sobrevivido a él, ese niño era su padre, Mycroft sabía que su padre había sido adoptado cuando estaba a punto de cumplir 7 años, pero él jamás pudo recordar lo sucedido antes de llegar al orfanato, las monjas le decían que su familia había tenido un terrible accidente automovilístico en el que sus padres habían perdido la vida y que seguro debido al trauma había perdido la memoria, él nunca hizo el intento por recordar pues pensaba que el hacerlo podría ser doloroso.

Había otra imagen que era la foto de un expediente en el que mencionaban que el chico de nombre Siger Loncart, el nombre de su padre antes de ser adoptado por la familia Holmes, había salido corriendo una vez que su padre recibiera el balazo por parte de la policía para evitar que lo degollara y que no había parado hasta caer desmayado tres kilómetros más adelante, pero que al volver en si había entrado en un estado de shock en el que no hablaba, casi no se movía, apenas si comía y dormía, manténiendose la mayor parte del tiempo sentado con la mirada perdida. 

Siger había sido enviado a una especie de hospital psiquiátrico en Londres para ayudarle a superar el trauma, evitando hacerle recordar lo que había ocurrido, pues les parecía mucho más cruel que el niño recordara que había sido su propio padre quien había intentado matarlo, mandándolo poco tiempo después al orfanato Thomas Coram.

Por la noche Greg había llegado con algunas fotos del expediente y un pequeño historial sobre la infancia de Siger, Mycroft se enteró de lo triste que había sido su vida antes de ser adoptado, su madre había muerto al momento de su nacimiento y su padre había caído en el alcoholismo hasta que un sacerdote lo ayudo llevándolo a un albergue en donde tendría techo, comida y le ayudarían a salir adelante con su hijo, consiguiéndole trabajo como intendente en el laboratorio del Científico David Wells, el mismo que lo había convencido de llevar a cabo tan terrible ritual.

Mycroft estaba sorprendido y aterrado por todo lo que estaba leyendo, le dolía mucho todo lo que había sufrido su padre, aunque agradecía que jamás lo hubiera recordado, para su padre su vida había comenzado el día en que la familia Holmes lo adoptara, y era mucho mejor así, los Señores Holmes fueron una pareja amorosa que le brindaron a Siger una buena educación, amandolo desde el primer intastante en que lo vieron. 

Para Mycroft el hecho de que la casa en la que vivían sus padres no se hubiera vendido anteriormente tenía sentido, parecería ridículo, tal vez absurdo, pero para el mayor de los Holmes era obvio que la casa estaba esperando a que su padre regresara a ella, al punto en el que todo había empezado. 

—Dimmock me consiguió una entrevista con David Wells el día de mañana.

—¿Sigue vivo?

\- Le dieron cadena perpetua, debe tener como unos 75 años y está encerrado en la prisión de Wandsworth, tengo entrevista con él a las 11 de la mañana, después puedo pasar por ti y vamos por Sherlock y John.

—¿No tendrás problemas por no ir a trabajar?

—Dimmock me dio el día, pero eso si, tendré que olvidarme de descansar los siguiente dos fines de semana, con todo lo que me ha ayudado ni como negarme. 

—Iré contigo, me reportaré enfermo por la mañana e iré contigo –Mycroft se acercó a Greg y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras éste lo tomaba por los hombros- Gracias Gregory de verdad creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecértelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo, sé que tu también harías lo mismo por mi, además quiero tanto a tu familia como a la mía, incluso a ese pequeño hermano tuyo que a veces puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza –dijo Greg con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que Mycroft sonriera también- ya en serio, de verdad quiero mucho a Sherlock y haría lo que fuera por ti y tu familia. 

Mycroft y Greg se besaron apasionadamente e intercambiaron algunas caricias, posteriormente el mayor de los Holmes habló a casa de John para saber como se encontraban, el rubio le contó lo que había sucedido en casa de sus padres haciendo que Mycroft, que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, volviera a tensarse, al colgar Greg lo abrazó y llevó a la cama en donde a través de besos y caricias logró calmarlo aunque fuera un poco.

—Tranquilo Myc mañana hablaremos con ese pseudocinentífico y tal vez sepamos si se puede hacer algo para evitar que esos niños sigan molestando a tu familia, de cualquier forma nos traemos a Sherlock y a John, le parezca a tu padre o no.

—No me importa si tengo que secuestrarlo, Sherlock no puede pasar un día más en esa casa –dijo Mycroft con determinación.

Greg llegó puntual a la cita que tenía en la prisión de wandsworth para hablar con David Wells, iba acompañado de Mycroft quien no había tenido ningún problema para que le dieran el día libre y Greg le había conseguido un pase de entrada para que pudiera estar con él durante la entrevista.

David sonreía de forma misteriosa al ver a los dos chicos que lo esperaban sentados en una mesa, no era una sonrisa cálida, era más bien una sonrisa inquietante.

—Supongo que vienen por lo del eclipse –dijo el hombre sin siquiera saludar antes.

—¿El eclipse? –preguntó Greg- …..venimos por lo sucedido en Yeovil hace 40 años.

El hombre se rió por lo bajo dándose cuenta de que no estaban al tanto de toda la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? Sabemos que se llevó a cabo un ridículo ritual a las afueras del pueblo, en el cual 7 personas estaban dispuestas a sacrificar a sus propios hijos para atraer algo así como la oscuridad, pero que éste fracasó debido a que a una de ellas le dispararon antes de que pudiera degollar a su pequeño. 

—oh chico –contestó con una risa el científico- perdón, me parece que me dijeron que tu nombre es ¿Gregory? –Lestrade asintió con la cabeza- bien, mira Greg, el ritual no es ni ridículo, ni fracasó o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿por qué te interesa saber lo que ocurrió hace 40 años? No creo que fuera porque hayas escuchado un simple rumor y te haya entrado la curiosidad, si estas aquí es por algo más ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Construyeron una casa en el terreno en el que se llevó a cabo el ritual y la familia que la habíta está siendo molestada por unos niños que se apare en ahí.

—¿Es tu familia?

—Es la mía –contestó Mycroft.

—Bien –el hombre continuaba sonriendo- toda mi vida me ha apasionado el estudio del cerebro humano, no existe, ni jamás podrá existir una computadora más perfecta, es también en donde se generan las emociones, por lo que decidí profundizar más en aquellos neurotransmisores descubriendo que en lo más profundo de nuestro cerebro esta encerrado una parte oscura, algo con lo que nacemos pero que nunca desarrollamos ni lo dejamos salir debido a los contratos sociales, investigando un poco más sobre algunos cultos a la oscuridad encontré un ritual que debía ser llevado a cabo durante un eclipse solar, éste finalizaba con la muerte de siete niños por parte de alguien que los amara, porque ¿qué podría ser más oscuro y grotesco que matar a una criatura inocente por parte de un ser amado?

—Eso es enfermizo –dijo Mycroft con incredulidad y temblando de coraje.

—¿Para que quería hacer algo así? ¿Qué pretendía ganar con eso? –pregunto Greg.

—Al concluir el ritual el mundo quedaría encerrado en una especie de infierno, en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y no, no hablo de la ausencia de luz, hablo de maldad.

—Pero ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué querría hacer algo así? –preguntó Greg.

—Porque podía hacerlo, me pareció interesante.

—Esta completamente loco –Greg no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—El ritual no fracasó, solo tomó un receso, lo que comenzó hace 40 años debe terminar……Contéstame…… -David volteó a ver a Mycroft.

—Mycroft –contestó al notar que el hombre quería saber su nombre.

—Mycroft, el chico que escapó del ritual ¿es alguien de tu familia?

—Es mi padre.

David comenzó a reír y eso hizo que tanto a Mycroft como a Greg se les erizara la piel. 

—Lo ven, no ha fracasado, en unas horas más el eclipse comenzará y el ritual concluirá.

—Por eso esos niños querían dejar solo a mi hermano, por eso el cambio en mi padre, quieren hacer que él lo mate –dijo Mycroft angustiado.

—¿A tu hermano? 

—Dijiste que tenían que ser niños, no puedo decir que Sherlock aún sea un niño pero es bastante joven.

—No Mycroft, el ritual empezó con tu padre y debe terminar con tu padre.

—Bueno pues no lograrán nada porque mi madre está en coma en el hospital y no creo que se levante exclusivamente para matarlo, menos cuando está rodeada de doctores.

—Yo no dije que tuviera que ser su esposa, dije alguien que lo ame, tal vez……¿su hijo menor?, dime ¿tu hermano y tu padre suelen ser muy unidos?

—Demonios –Mycroft se puso pálido.

—Tampoco tiene que ser a propósito, bien puede ser un accidente –la inquietante sonrisa de David se hizo aun más ancha.

Mycroft y Greg salieron corriendo del lugar, Greg hizo una llamada a su padre para pedirle prestado el carro, no podían perder más tiempo, faltaban 3 horas para el eclipse que era más o menos el tiempo que hacían de Londres a Yeovil y no tenían ni idea de a que hora salía el siguiente tren.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ni Sherlock ni John se sentían con ánimos de ir a la escuela por lo que se levantaron tarde, se ducharon y tomaron camino a la casa del pelinegro para cambiarse de ropa, ya que si Siger los veía con la misma sospecharía que no fueron a clases, aún no sabía como le explicaría lo del ojo morado.

Al llegar a casa sacaron algunos platos y cubiertos y comieron algunas sobras que habían en el refrigerador, Sherlock escuchó el teléfono sonar pero al contestar no pudo entender muy bien lo que Mycroft le decía, se oía angustiado y solo pudo captar algunas cuantas palabras como; casa, cuidado, eclipse, en camino, la conexión no era buena y de pronto la llamada se cortó y el teléfono se quedó sin línea. 

—Era Mycroft, no entendí nada de lo que decía, pero creo que ya vienen en camino. 

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir rumbo al hospital Siger llegó, estaba furioso pues los había ido a buscar a la escuela ya que Violet acababa de volver del coma, Sherlock mintió diciendo que se había caído de las escaleras poco antes de ir a clases y que por eso habían faltado, explicando así los golpes que tenía en el ojo y la espalda, pero Siger no parecía escuchar, continuaba gritando y comenzaba a acercarse de forma amenazadora, Sherlock lo veía con terror, pues jamás había visto a su padre en semejante estado, además no dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba cosas como “cállense, dejenme en paz” como si hablara con alguien más.

El eclipse estaba empezando y Siger se ponía cada vez más violento, aventando cuanta cosa se le ponía enfrente mientras Sherlock caminaba hacía atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima, éste le dio con el puño en el estómago, Sherlock se dobló de dolor y cuando su padre estaba a punto de darle otro golpe John se le trepó a la espalda tratando de detenerlo, el Señor Holmes logró quitarse al chico de encima y lo aventó contra la mesa de la cocina tirando así los platos y cubiertos que habían en ella, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que su padre iba en dirección a John con la intención de golpearlo cosa que por supuesto no iba a permitir por lo que corrió al lado del rubio protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, vio un palo en el piso y lo tomó levantando la mano con la intención de golpear a su padre en cuanto sintió que éste estaba cerca, pero al hacerlo volteo hacia el lado contrario, pues no soportaba la idea de atacar al hombre que tanto amaba.

En cuanto sintió que el golpe había sido certero escuchó el grito de su hermano “Sherlock” y sintió como algo tibio resbalaba por su mano, volteó y vio a Mycroft y a Greg parados en la puerta de la cocina y el cuerpo inerte de su padre tirado en el suelo, tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había sucedido, vio lo que tenía en la mano y de forma inmediata lo soltó, era un cuchillo, lo que había agarrado del suelo no había sido un palo como él creía había sido un cuchillo y sin darse cuenta acababa de degollar a su padre.

Sherlock veía a su hermano pálido, con el terror reflejado en sus ojos, John lo abrazó muy fuerte y Sherlock escondió el rostro en su pecho llorando sin parar.

La casa quedó en total oscuridad, el eclipse estaba completo y las voces de unos niños se escucharon por las escaleras, se oían felices, cuando los cuatro voltearon vieron a siete niños parados en la sala, uno de ellos no había estado ahí antes, ese niño era su padre.

—Vengan vamos a jugar, ahora podemos jugar todos juntos, sus sonrisas eran macabras y sus ojos fríos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que me fue muy difícil escribir el final, desde un principio sabía lo que quería que sucediera, de hecho iba a ser un poco peor, pero inmediatamente lo descarte y traté de suavizarlo aunque fuera un poco, pero entre más me acercaba a esta última parte menos quería escribirlo, y es que soy una cobarde, no me gusta ver sufrir ni a Sherlock, ni a John, ni a Mycroft, ni a Greg, pero no podía terminar de otra manera, estoy consciente de que termino como debía, pero mi corazón de pollo no esta feliz, así que posteriormente haré una segunda parte en la que pueda contar lo que sucede con otras personas como los papás de John y la familia de Greg después de que cae la oscuridad, y buscaré la manera de arreglar la situación porque no soporto la idea de que mis niños sufran, de más está decir que para el que le haya gustado éste final no tiene que leer la segunda parte, que aún no se como se llamará, me viene a la mente algo como "De vuelta a la luz" mmmm no sé, algo así.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.


End file.
